The summer to change everything
by Ciarainwonderland
Summary: Clary Frey is sent to "The institute" summer camp with her best friend Izzy. She is shy and awkward but things are about to change when she meets Jace Herondale. This summer she will learn lessons that will change her whole world. Set in the Mundane world.
1. Prologue

**Well hello there, I have started a new story. I do not own the Mortal Instruments characters; I am only using them and making my own story. So they are not Shadowhunters they are normal human beings. I have my GCSE exams in like 4 weeks so I may be very busy but I will try and keep writing. Plus this is just the prologue. **

* * *

"I am so glad to leave this place behind" I smile at Izzy. I can tell that she is worried to leave her Mother behind. Ever since Izzy's Dad, Robert left I knew things haven't been the same. Robert took off with Izzy's youngest brother Max. I know it hasn't been easy for her. I can tell because each morning she has dark circles under her eyes where she hasn't slept. I smile and nod because I could not agree more. As we load the couch I run to get the window seat. "Not fair" Izzy growls at me. "You snooze you lose goldilocks" I laugh at her. The engine starts and I wave to my Mum who seems to crying silently since she is wiping her eyes. I feel no sympathy toward her she shipped me off to this camp. "The institute" it sounds asylum. Luckily my best friend Izzy will be joining me since her mother wants some peace, her older brother Alec will also be joining us but doesn't want to sit with us. His loss. "You excited" Izzy nudges me "Think we'll meet any boys?" She laughs. "We're not even there yet and you're thinking about your next victim!" I huff at her. She always gets the boys with her beauty. I have the brain she has the beauty in no way is that fair. Her black hair which contrasts to her ivy skin is breath taking. Then you have the red headed 16 years old who can probably pass for 12. I try not to get Jealous of Izzy but it's hard because she's beautiful. She is a cheerleader and well I am the artist no one wants anything to do with. Well this time will be different- at camp someone will notice me. "How long will this ride take? I am feeling sick already" I whine "Clary if you are sick on my new pair of leather jeans, I will never ever forgive you. We are about an hour away" She informs me in a matter-of-factly way. Great another hour of with Izzy complaining.

* * *

**Thank y'all for reading this, If you want to review it go ahead! I will aim to get my chapters between 700-1,000 words but sometimes I will do more or less it's all to do with my timing.**


	2. Cabin 15

** Well her is chapter 1... Fanfic says it 500 words but Microsoft word says its 1,197 words? I don't really know. I have no idea where I will be going with this story but it is a Clary story. Malec, Sizzy. You know all the beautiful ships. So enough of me talking here is Chapter 1**

* * *

After an hour we finally reached "The institute" summer camp. As the bus rolled into the car park we saw the place for the first time ever.  
"I didn't think it would be so big." Izzy said in awe. I nodded speechless. Not a word could even comprehend to escape my mouth. In the middle of a forest there was a spiral, a church spiral. Stain glassed windows that reflected onto the greens making a rainbow pattern. A river that ran through the trees spread out into a huge lake at the end of the car park. The huge sign hand painted in gold with all sorts of weird signs read "The institute summer camp"  
"Well time to get off" The bus driver said snapping us all out of a trance. We all soundlessly shuffled of the bus, but I couldn't help feeling like a lamb going to slaughter. As soon as we got off the bus excited chatter echoed of the trees.  
"Your bags will go to your cabin when you are all settled in don't worry" An unfamiliar voice boomed, cutting us all into silence. Turning round, I saw an old frail man. Who looked as if he couldn't walk let alone make his voice louder than all 20 of us put together. His hair was silver, no it was grey, grey as his eyes. He was wearing a suit in this weather? Was he mad?  
"Right, here we are. We will head down to camp and you will be split into cabins." The strange man told us. He sounded jittery like he was nervous for some reason.  
"Oh and pardon my manners my name is Hodge" He said suddenly turning round to face us all.  
"Clary, I don't like him" Izzy whispered, for the first time in a long time I had to agree.

Finally we reached the Cabins, They all surrounded the church in an almost circle. They were all wooden and held about three people. I prayed to God that I could stay with Izzy because there was no way on this earth I could ever share with two people on my own.  
"These Cabins have been assigned by your ability and some parents had special requests. Boys and Girls will not be sharing. But Camille will be here soon to tell you the rules, oh and please stay in your cabin unless someone tells you likewise" He sighed. Wait ability?  
"What are we even doing in this camp?" I asked Izzy as soon as I knew that everyone was out of ear shot.  
"It beats me." She replied looking almost scared.  
"Izzy, Clary you will be in room 15" Hodge read our names as we collected our keys and a map. "Oh and by the way you two already have someone in your room." He told us.  
Izzy raised an eye brow at me and I just shrugged.  
As we walked away I looked at Alec, who had no one and I felt guilty that I was taking his sister away from him.  
"Alec and Magnus" Was the last thing I heard Hodge say as we walked away leaving Alec to get to know his new roommate for the whole summer.

After 15 minutes of searching for cabin number 15 we found it, right next to the lake.  
"Some midnight skinny dipping" Izzy leaped through the door.  
"Yeah baby" I screamed.  
Then I saw light browned skinned girl in the room who let out a monstrous scream.  
"What are you doing here? Get out now!" She roared. Her brown eyes going wild.  
"Don't worry; we're your new roommates. I'm Izzy and this is Clary. We don't bite honest!" Izzy explained. I just stood there terrified at how angry she could get. Wow was she a grenade or something?  
I looked around the room, it was fairly small, enough for three build in wardrobes, which Izzy thought was one then started complaining how there was no room for ALL her clothes in one itsy bitsy wardrobe. Then on the other wall there was bunk bed. Where Izzy and I will be sleeping.  
"Bagsy the top bunk" I yelled as I threw my pillow at Izzy, who stuck her tongue out in reply.  
"Wait, what is your name?" Timidly I turned to the strange girl, who hadn't spoken since she got angry at us.  
"Maia Roberts" She stood up and put her hand out to shake it.  
Well Maia had already taken the little bed at in the corner of the room.  
"It's going to be fun sharing, but stay at least 10 feet away from Izzy in the morning" I told Maia, which I got a little laugh. I definitely want to stay on the good side of Maia, because I can already tell she would be good company, if she liked you.  
"Clary, CLARY, Get in here now!" I gave Maia one last glance before I went to the bathroom to see what Izzy wanted.  
As I came into the bathroom, I immediately knew what Izzy was screaming about.  
The bathroom was smaller than small. The toilet seat was grimy. The mirror was so small it could only fit one of us at a time. There wasn't even a bath, just a shower, that looked like no had used it in a century.  
"EWW, Maia, have you seen the bathroom?" I yelled to Maia in the over room.  
As appeared at the doorway she laughed at us.  
"You bunch of girls" she shook her head at us.

Just then there was a knock at the door.  
"Clary you answer it" Izzy pushed me towards the door.  
"Who is it?" I asked through the door.  
"Camille, to tell you the rules, I am head of camp." Her voice rang out almost like she was singing.  
As I opened the door, she pushed past me into the room.  
"Greetings Cabin 15" She said as Maia and Izzy emerged from the Bathroom.  
"Hello" They chimed in unison. Then laughed.  
"Well it looks like we have all gotten to know each other" She laughed. Her laugh was as sweet as honey.  
"I hope you know all about "The institute" Maia nodded her head but me and Izzy just looked clueless. We have no idea what we are doing here.  
"Well Cabin 15 here is your rules. Dinner will be in 20 minutes, that gives you enough time to read the rule book have a copy for each of you, and then one that you keep in the Cabin." Camille informed us.  
We nodded.  
"Thank you for coming" Maia chimed sweetly.  
"Thank you for letting me in, don't forget dinner in 20" She said as she gracefully walked out the room.  
Looking down I saw the rules in bold.

**Rules of the Cabin**

No boysRoom inspection every dayNo getting out of bed after midnight.Lights before 1amHave fun

Then I flicked the pages,  
"They have rules for everything but nothing to tell us why we are here." I whispered to Izzy not wanting Maia to overhear us.  
"We should ask Maia" Izzy whispered back.  
But I was unsure

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. If you have any ideas of what you want to happen in the story you can tell me? Review if you want (: **  
**Byee**


	3. Food

**Well hello there again. Wow so I am writing my Fanfic in my study breaks which usually last for an 1 hour. I guess I am on a roll since I am doing this everyday! I am also watching supernatural- I am season 2- I love Dean okay! So here is Chapter 2. I called it food? IDK I am hungry okay! **

* * *

"GET THE HELL OUT THE BATH ROOM, OR I WILL PISS ON EVERYTHING YOU LOVE" Maia kicked through the door, but it was no use Izzy had her music blasting loud.  
"She won't here you" I told Maia as I read through the rules to check if there was any information about what we are doing here.  
Maia swung her legs round and almost squashed me.  
"Can I ask you something?" I looked at the ground; I couldn't look her in the face.  
"Well, when Mummy and Daddy love each other very much…" She began  
"NO, NOPE, NOPEITY NOPE." I pushed a pillow over my ears not wanting to hear the story a second time round.  
"No, seriously go on I won't judge." She nodded at me, encouraging me to speak again.  
"What is this place, "The institute summer camp" no one told us what it was about mine and Izzy's mum just dropped us off here, we don't understand." I said, feeling the heat build in my face.  
"Oh. This place is a for difficult children, or when your parents can't look after you for the summer" Maia s**_aid_**

"SO our parents dumped us?" Izzy spat as she came out the bathroom.  
"PISS TIME" Maia yelled as she ran into the bath room.  
"I guess it's just you and me now." Izzy patted me on the head as she passed.  
"What about Alec?" I asked Izzy.  
"I don't know him and Maryse, had an argument, he won't tell me what about though." Izzy said, I didn't question about why she called her Mother by her name. Anger burned inside me, my fist clenched I needed to scream. How could my own mother abandon me for a whole summer? Air, I needed fresh air, I can't be cooped up in there for so long or my head will burst from the pain.  
"I need air" I said marching out the door.  
"Oh, it's dinner already, C'mon Iz," Maia interrupted as she bounced out the door. Leaving Izzy speechless and me even angrier.  
"My name is Izzy" She muttered to herself.

Maia knew where she was going and led us into the church. Inside it was beautiful, though resembled a dungeon. The light casted an eerie glow on Isabelle's pale skin. She smiled reassuring at me. As we entered the dining hall the anger seemed to wash out of my body and all the tension that was there went. I looked around at every table there were boys and girls chatting, laughing. I saw that most of them wearing dark clothes. I guess Izzy would fit in, but where does that leave me? Wearing my blue summer dress and pink ballet pumps, I stick out like a sore thumb. The canteen wasn't any bigger than our school canteen, but there was a hell of a lot more people. We followed the crowed to get our food.  
"Vegetarian option" Izzy asked. What a diva, I am sure she only was doing this to seem passionate about something, she hates animals. The lady came out with stuffed vegetables that looked so good, it made me salivate.  
"Spaghetti, please" I asked the lady behind the till. She dumped a brown lump of unidentified meat on top of spaghetti then handed me the plate.  
"Thanks" I muttered, her reply was a grunt.

When we sat down there was already a weedy boy sitting down on the table. With his 'hipster glasses' Covered in what looked like blood.  
"Wow, you okay there?" Maia asked.  
"Yeah, I... erm... Fell into a wall," He muttered.  
"You should learn forward, or you might die, you could choke on your own blood" I told him, he raised his eyebrow at me but he learned forward,  
"So, what's your name?" Izzy asked tenderly.  
"Simon" He said holding out his hand to shake which was covered in blood, Izzy just looked disgusted.  
"Simon, have you seen Jordan?" Maia asked.  
"Yeah, he'll be coming soon with Wayland." Simon spat the name Wayland like it was some nasty word disease. You could catch.  
"This is Izzy, and this is Clary" Maia said pointing to us both. We smiled.  
"How do you two know each other?" I asked, not really interested but wanting to avoid the awkward silence.  
"Jordan and Simon are in a band together- With a few others who don't come here" Maia said, as if we should know who Jordan is.  
"What's the band called?" Izzy asked, she looked more interested in Simon than there convocation.  
"We don't really have one." Simon replied shyly  
"Any good" She fired at him  
"Not at all" Maia laughed, Simon went pink at this.

Suddenly, a boy jumped at Maia, she let out a shrike then turned around.  
"That's not even funny." She lightly slapped the boy on the arm. He did have nice biceps. His arms bore tattoos. You could see the abs through his cotton shirt.  
I cursed at myself, how I could say that about her friend.  
"Jordan, this is Izzy" She said pointing to Izzy who was biting her straw.  
"Hey" Jordan said, his voice was huskier than I would imagine.  
"Waddup?" Izzy replied, playing it cool.  
"This is Clary" She pointed at me. I gave a coy smile.  
"Hello there" He said, I still didn't expect that sound coming from his mouth  
"Jace is coming now." Jordan informed us. Simon let out a snort. His nose had stopped bleeding now, but there was blood on his "Made in Brooklyn" shirt.  
"Did he do that to you…Again?" Jordan said alarmed at the amount of blood on Simon.  
"Tell you later bro" With that Simon left, without a word of goodbye to anyone.

"EVERYONE THE GAMES START IN 10 MINUTES EVERYONE HEAD TO THE LAKE" A voice rose from the speakers.  
"And that's my cue to leave. I think I better go find Jace; we will meet you there okay? Save us a good spot!" Jordan got up and left.  
"Bring Simon." Maia yelled at him.  
Maia turned to us.  
"Are you guys ready for the opening games, it happens every year, we get split into two teams. We compete in different mini games. It's more fun than it sound." Maia jumped up excitedly.  
"Physical exercise is great." Izzy yelled running around the empty canteen.  
I though over wise.  
"What does the winner get?" I wondered aloud.  
"Depends what mode Valentine is in, Oh and just before we get there I will warn you, Valentine is pure evil." She said seriously.

* * *

**I would just like to thank you all for your reviews, favourite and follows. It means so much. MY only problem is I don't think I am doing Clary justice. Please tell me if you think I am not writing like Clary? Feed back about Clary would be wonderful... Love you guyss**


	4. Jace

**Well hello there. I am getting good at updating. I will try to update everyday. Finally we get to meet Jace! How exciting. Things will get more exciting soon, maybe some Izzy/Maia drama? OOHHH... So anyway on with the chapter... I should really be doing some history revision, but that can wait (: Love y'all**

* * *

Heading down the lake was an adventure in its self. I tripped and stumbled a dozen times just over the root of trees, that sneakily disguised themselves in the grass. The lake was the closet to cabin 15. I could almost see it beyond the hill.  
"Here we are." Maia said motioning to the lake around us.  
There were about 50 teenagers lurking around, some in big groups, some small, some on their own. If only I brought my art supplies I would have been able to paint the view. The stillness of the lake, in contrast with the hustle and bustle of the teens. The trees with all there green chloroplast shining as bright as the sun. The late afternoon sun shining casting a glow around the camp.  
"EVERYONE HERE" The familiar voice of Camille rang out hushing everyone to silence.  
"Jordan, Jace and Simon, aren't here" Maia whispered to no one in particular.  
I wondered who this Jace everyone was talking about was he as muscle as Jordan or Geeky as Simon. I have a theory that Simon doesn't like Jace all that much.  
"I will sort you into teams now" A cold voice rose above and I swear all the birds stopped singing. There wasn't a pin drop. The world almost stopped for that second the cold man's voice spoke. No one needed to say anything but we all knew that was Valentine. A young man stood up.  
"I have already split you into teams." Valentine informed us. His eyes gazed at mine, it sent a chill up me. I knew I had to stay away from him.  
"I will not be participating, this year" was Valentines last words as he walked off in the direction of the main building.  
I didn't realise I was holding my breath until he walked away, then the cheering began. Everyone pushed forward to see their names. When I got closer I saw:

**TEAM CAPTAIN- Tessa Grey.**

I read down the first name:  
**Jace Wayland.  
Clary Fairchild**

I skipped a few names I didn't recognise  
Till  
**Alec Lightwood**

I wondered if I would see Isabelle Lightwood, Or Maia.  
I didn't.

"I'm sorry," Izzy said giving me a reassuring squeeze and with that her and Maia walked away giving me one last glance.  
I waved awkwardly.  
"Clary… Has anyone seen a red headed little girl?" I heard a voice rise above the noise. Being so small I couldn't see where the voice was coming from. All I saw was heads.  
Then someone pushed passed me. A golden haired boy, looked at me.  
"Clary Fairchild?" He asked holding his hand out for me to shake. I could see up his arm he had tattoos, in all weird shapes and sizes. He had about 7 just up his right arm. Was he in some kind of cult.  
"I am not a little girl." I said as I looked up to him. I stared in awe. His blue eyes stared back at me. They screamed vulnerability while his body langue screamed warrior. His hair is wild like a lions mane. He silently laughs at my comment.  
"I have been instructed to stay with you" Jace winks at me.  
What? I've only just meet this guy and he wants to stay with me… Wait I bet Maia put him up to this.  
"I have made plans with Alec… Sorry" I said, as I spotted Alec with some Asian kid, his room-mate if I remember. I don't look behind but I am sure Jace was lurking about.  
"Alec, Hey" I yelled to Alec, who was talking with the same Asian guy.  
"Clary, this is Magnus my room-mate" Alec said turning to face me. When I saw Magnus he looked like a unicorn had puked sparkles on him.  
"Hey, you like glitter?" I asked him. He smiled at me.  
"I live and breathe sparkles young Clary dear" He said reaching into his pocket and throwing sparkles over my head. I laughed but Alec just gave him a stern you.  
"Well, we have to go now." Alec said as her pushed Magnus through the crowed.  
In that moment I felt completely and utterly alone. Why did Alec take Magnus away from me? Did he not like me? Millions of thoughts swirled around my head.  
"Hey, Tinkerbelle." I heard his voice whisper in my ear. I sighed… Millions of girls would kill to me in my place, so I guess I had to try to enjoy it.  
"If there are partners, you are mine. Okay?" I asked. He raised his beautiful- No it was not beautiful. He raised his not-so beautiful eyebrow at me. Then flashed a smile, that was as fierce as a growl.

"FOR GODS SAKE, CAN YOU NOT STEER?" Jace snarled at me.  
"Try and sit still?" I suggested to him.  
"They will be in lead in a second"  
"They will if you keep talking" I yelled back.  
We were on a jet ski in the middle of a lake. I had never done this in my life. I had no idea how he knew what to do. It was complicated, I didn't have my driving licences so I couldn't even drive a car let alone something on water. I headed straight for the island were Jace and I swapped places and then he would lead us the victory. Or so he said. When we reached the island, I ran for our team flag. I got there a few seconds behind the over team. The other team looked over their shoulder and spat at me.  
"JUMP ON!" I did as Jace instructed, wanting to beat the other team.  
As soon as I got on Jace revved the engine. He shot of faster than I could hold on. I put my hands around Jace's waist and tried to ignore the butterfly's in my stomach. We were a few seconds behind the other team when Jace over took them. He had made up for my mistake of driving. He went faster and faster, I could hear the cheering from the shore. The lake water splashed at our faces, but Jace went faster, until the finishing line was in sight. I looked behind. The big boy was driving, cursing at the girl behind him. I couldn't hear anything over the roar of the crowd. Then we did it. We won. Me and Jace won. We had earned 5 points for Team Tessa.  
When we got off the Jet Ski, everyone was slapping me on the back. I felt victorious until I realised everyone was cheering for Jace and not me.  
"Jace, Jace, Jace, Jace" The crowed roared. He looked back and me and shrugged.

"Well, I guess that brings today's events to an end, we will continue tomorrow morning at 7am sharp" Valentines cold voice rang, stopping any cheers and smiles from anyone.  
"In lead with 55 points is Team Tessa" We all cheered, People congratulated Jace, saying well done. He nodded and relied back with "oh it's my pleasure.

As we walked up to the Cabins I walked with Jace, since Maia and Izzy where nowhere to be seen.  
"Why so quite?" He asked me. I laughed sarcastically at that.  
"You took all the glory and didn't even mention me, they were cheering for Jace not me" I spat at him.  
"Well, it was all my doing, you were rubbish at driving that thing," He poked me in the rib.  
"Are you always like this?" I asked frustrated at his behaviour  
"What?" He seemed confused.  
"A dick" I said running off to Cabin 15.  
"See you can run fast." He laughed at me. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned, I saw pain in his eyes. What the hell was up with this Guy?  
"Well I guess if you need a runner tomorrow, I'll do it." With that I pushed open my door and flopped on the bed.

"Well you've met Jace." Maia said coming through the door. Izzy laughed.  
"Is he always like that?" I asked.  
"Pretty much"  
I groaned in frustration.  
"I thought you two would hit it off." Izzy jumped beside me.  
"Did you see him drive that thing? I nearly died" I told her, trying to avoid the conversation of me and Jace.  
Maia went into the bathroom and closed the door.  
"You know that Jordan?" She asked me. I nodded not knowing where this was going.  
"He's hot."

* * *

**So how do you like this chapter? Thank you all for your reviews, favourites and follows, It means so much to me!  
Oh and I was wondering- Does anyone have any story suggestions? Like where the plot could go, or what could happen? Any characters you want to see? Anyway I shall update soon! Much Love3**


	5. Camp-fire

**Thank you guys so much for the revies, favourites and follows! It means so much!  
****Anyway this is the longest chapter I have ever written... I hope you enjoy it now On with the show (story)**

* * *

"You don't need to dress up it's only a campfire." I shouted into the bathroom, as Maia and Izzy were hopelessly slapping on make-up. Izzy was looking more and more like a supermodel. Maia looked innocent for the first time in forever. I stood up and went to check myself out in the mirror. All could see was a mane of wild red hair. I was not ginger but a red head. It was curly and absolutely crazy. As I went to grab my detangling spray, to make it less wild.  
"We're going to be late Clary." Maia moaned at me. Oh what use was it anyway, I dropped the spray. It's not like I wanted to impress anyone.

We walked down to the camp, which was close to the lake. Memories surfaced from earlier that day. I really hope Jace doesn't come tonight, I don't think I could face him ever again.  
"Look who's coming this way." Izzy stood up.  
"Jordan, c'mon sit next to me," Using her flirtatious voice she lured poor Jordan to sit next to her.  
"Yo, Waddup, Little girl," He said with his mouth full of food.  
"My name is Clary" I told him and rolled my eyes.  
"Hmm" He questioned, just then I heard a wolf whistle behind me. I turned to see the boy who lost on the jet ski earlier today.  
"Cheater in looooovve" He shouted over to us, his gang laughed at us, as I saw Jace stand up, clutching his hands in his fists.  
"Ohh, He's stood up, you going to put up a fight like Daddy" He laughed and high-fived the boy next to him.  
Jordan came running over.  
"Stop, stop, look at me. Look at me Jace" Jordan put his hands on Jace's shoulder.  
Then he whispered in his ear saying something I couldn't hear, but I was distracted. What did that boy mean? "Like Daddy"? What had happened between these two boys. I decided not to ask today.  
"Sebastian you bastard, I won, get over yourself, Oh and I think you should tell Raphael what you and Aline did together." Jace said breathing out, squaring his shoulders. I could tell by Jordan's face that Jace had done the right thing. Before Sebastian could figure out what has happened the boy next to him punched him square in the face- I'm guessing that was Rapheal.  
"See, you get the pleasure of punching him without doing anything." Jordan slapped Jace on the back.  
"Yeah but it wasn't as fun." Jace cried

The Camp fire lit up the whole forest. Casting shadows all around. The orange flame reminded me of when my Mum, I mean Jocelyn and her boyfriend Luke took me camping. It was a bittersweet memory because it was when I was small and they cared about me but after I reached the age of 12 they left me to raise myself, but every summer we would go to Luke's farm house. I've been there ever since I can remember, except this year, My 16th year I have been dumped at "The institute" Not knowing what each day brings. I wonder if Maia has been here before, she seems to know everyone, plus she knows what to do and when.  
"Jordan sit here." I heard Maia call him. I looked over and saw Izzy's face green with envy. I shuffled over to Izzy.  
"Is the green eyed monster going to come?" I asked her, trying to hold in a laugh, which would make her more angry.  
"I have no idea, what you are talking about." She laughed.  
"Look whos coming your way Iz, Simon" I told her.  
"Look who's coming your way Clary, Jace" She reply with a smug smile.  
I turned around and sure enough Jace was there. I looked over at Simon, who was watching Jace's every move. Jace gave him a look that said stay back. Simon nodded and walked off, to talk to Jordan.  
"What was that for?" I stood up, not wanting to be in his presence.  
"What was what?" He asked, completely oblivious to the fact he just intimidated Simon.  
"You and Simon." My hands were now on my hips, I was about to have a full on argument with him.  
"Yeah we don't get on." He said bluntly.  
Oh, well, I didn't really know what to reply to that so I guess Jace just won the argument. Jace grab my wrist, and pulled me next to him. Except I fell on him and we ended up on the floor and me going red.  
"Oh my God, I am so sorry" I said trying to get up but he stopped me.  
"Look up" He pointed to the sky, and then I saw it. There were a million little shining stars. Each Star twinkled like they were dancing. The moon shone bright as the sun. The wind gently blew and the leaves sounded like an orchestra, the crickets singing there night song. I could of stayed there all night.  
"It's beautiful" I breathed trying not to ruin the moment.

My eyes were closing, I knew I was falling asleep, I should open my eyes. Opening my eyes I saw a huge face in front of mine. I let out a tiny scream. As I shot forward I banged heads with the person.  
"Owww" I heard her say. As I looked around I saw Izzy.  
"Omg I am so sorry" I got up, to see if she was okay. As I looked next to me Jace was gone.  
"Well, you and Jace?"  
"No, it's not like that, I promise." I protested.  
She raised her eyebrow at me. I looked around the camp there was hardly anyone there except Maia and her gang.  
As we walked over to them I wondered if Izzy liked Jordan, what was happening between them.  
"Hey, I have found a Clary." Everyone cheered to see me there. They were huddled around the campfire. Jordan was stuck in the middle of Maia and Izzy, Simon sat next to Izzy and Jace sat next to Maia. There was a huge gap between Simon and Jace, in which Jace patted for me to sit down. I really didn't want to put I had no other choice. Simon tapped me on the shoulder, I looked at him, he smiled and asked  
"How are you tonight?" The simple question that no one had asked me in a long time. I could feel Jace's eyes in the back of my neck.  
"Good, I like the stars and nature, but it reminds me of my mu- Jocelyn and Luke" It broke my heart to correct when I say Mum, but I am just so angry at her. That she would dump me in such a place without any warning, it was just a coincident that Izzy and Alec was sent at the same time as me. They had their own problem, I never asked because I knew it would upset Izzy.  
"OMG, It is ten to midnight" Maia got up. Then I relised we had to be in bed by midnight  
"RUN" Simon shouted. Everyone laughed.  
"Let's just fast walk" Jordan slowed down.  
"Not taking any chance" He said as he sprinted of to his Cabin  
"NERD" Jace screamed at him. Simon gave a wave to that.  
Izzy and Jordan were talking quietly about something.  
"Hey Maia over here" I called her over.  
"Waddup home dawg" She said, which made Jace laugh.  
"Nothing Maia bro" I replyed  
"What about you Jace lad?" Maia turned to Jace.  
"What are you British?" He asked her.  
"I wish"  
we all laughed.

At 2 minutes to midnight we reached our Cabin, when Izzy and Jordan stopped.  
We all stared the light was so dim I didn't know what they were doing until I heard Maia suck in her breath.  
"SCORED" Jace yelled.  
Jordan stuck his middle finger up at Jace.  
Wait they were making out, full on making out. I smiled and looked over at Maia, who looked like she had tears in her eyes. Then it dawned on me, she must like Jordan.  
"C'mon Izzy we're going to get in trouble" I yelled, I wanted Izzy to be happy but not make Maia upset in the meantime.

When we made it inside the cabin it was exactly midnight.  
"I hope they don't get in trouble." I said to break the silence. Maia wasn't talking at all, she was giving Izzy the evils.  
When we all climbed in bed  
"He is a good kisser" Izzy said loudly  
"Bitch" I heard Maia mutter under her breath  
"What did you just say." Izzy asked, she obviously overheard what Maia had just said. I heard the bed creak as she sat up.  
"Nothing" Maia said, a little to loud, and rolled over.

* * *

**BANTER. Wow I guess Izzy and Maia may have a fall out?  
I hope you liked this chapter, not my best work, it will get more intresting I promise. If anyone wants any ****characters, or story lines putting in the story you can write them in the reviews**


	6. The Fight

**OMG! Please don't hate me, yesterday was so busy, I had so much revision so I wrote a tiny bit, and then wouldn't let me update my story!**  
**So here is a small chapter, I doubt I will update tomorrow, since it is Easter, but I will try! **  
**Anyway a small chapter, but at least it's somthing**

* * *

"Wake up, it's day two of the games" I said crawling out of bed, at the sound of my alarm. It was 7am; I don't even wake this early on a school day.  
"Bathroom first" Izzy yelled, as she made her way to the bathroom, Maia cut in front of Izzy and tripped her up. Izzy let out a cry in pain.  
"What the hell was that for?" Izzy screamed at Maia.  
"Oppse sorry didn't see you there." Maia turned and slammed the door in Izzy's face.  
"Do you know what's up with her?" Izzy got up; she seemed unharmed by her trip.  
"Something to do with Jordan?" I shrugged; I really hope I wouldn't have to take side in this whole argument. I mean Izzy is my best friends I will automatically take sides with her but Maia, wouldn't have anyone.  
"What, because I kissed him? I thought she had a thing for Jace?" Izzy said, she honestly seemed confused that she liked Jordan.  
"They have been friends for like ever" Izzy wondered. I felt sorry for Izzy, she has always been oblivious to people's feelings.  
"I NEVER LIKED JACE." Maia Shouted coming out the bathroom, full of makeup and hair fully styled.  
"Well, you never said you liked Jordan" Izzy spat.  
"Because you never asked me. "Maia yelled  
"We should go, to erm, breakfast" I stuttered.  
"Stay away from him" Izzy said, looking Maia up and down.  
"What?" Maia said "He had been my friend for like 7 years" She yelled, emphasising the 7 years.  
"Even more reason not to date him" Izzy got closer to Maia's face.  
"You don't own me" Maia said getting closer.  
I saw Izzy's fist clench, I knew she was getting ready to start a fight.  
"But I have Jordan." Izzy smirked at Maia, she knew she had the upper hand.  
"NOT FOR LONG" Maia screamed in Izzy's face.  
"IS that a threat?" But before Izzy could get the words out Maia had gone out the door, taking the tension with her.  
"Can you believe her?" Izzy turned to me. I could see tears forming in her eyes but didn't ask.  
"C'mon give us a hug" When I reached her, I could see her shoulders shaking, she must have been silently crying.  
I reached up and stroke her hair. Shushing her  
"It's all okay, it's going to be okay, You and Maia will make up soon," I sooth Izzy, trying to calm her down.  
"You're too good for me," She said looking up at me, he mascara running down her face.  
"Well, you look like a panda," I told Izzy and laughed.

* * *

**So once again, thanks for the views, follows, and favourites it means so much! If you want you can review and tell me what you think about this small chapter! Much love and HAPPY EASTER! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	7. Update

**HELLLO SHADOWHUNTERS**

Wow, So this is just an update to say- **I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOUUU!**

I have so many Exams, so I couldn't post since I have been revising **NONE STOP!**

Well anyway- My exams **FINISH TOMORROW.**

I have a 12 weeks summer holidays so expect lots of chapters..

I will update in the next few days I promise

* * *

Oh by the way has everyone read "**City of heavenly fire" ** I have- but don't worry I won't post  
any spoilers!  
Comment what you thought of CoHF and I'll PM you (:

* * *

Please could you check out my **"The Fault in our stars" **One shot? It is 6 months later after the book! IT would mean alot if you read it and told me what you thought?

s/10444258/1/Life-as-I-know-it-has-ended

* * *

Byeee


End file.
